


Paradise builders

by summertears



Series: I Owe You My Heart [9]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Childhood Memories, Forests, Ginzura - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Metaphors, Post Joui War, body wounds mention, is this still canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summertears/pseuds/summertears
Summary: After being seriously injured, Gintoki wakes up in the middle of a forest he used to visit. And as memories hit him, he realises that there's something missing.
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: I Owe You My Heart [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098431
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Paradise builders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pearthery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearthery/gifts).



> Pear, this piece is for you.

**“AHAHAH, KINTOKI JUST WOKE** up,” Laughed Sakamoto. Gintoki lifted his head up and, meeting _both_ Takasugi’s green eyes, he stopped.

“For how long did I sleep?” Gintoki asked.

“About a whole life?” Takasugi said. “It’d be better if you didn’t wake.”

“Don’t be rude,” smiled Sakamoto, pulling a leave from the enormous tree above them. It was the forest and Gintoki could still feel the headband on his forehead. “He was worried.”

“Why!? This is not a good sign.”

“I’ll kill you someday, I swear.” Takasugi roared. Then, lowered his guard. “The war just… You’re badly injured, you moron.”

“Yeah, and thanks to Takasugi’s admirable medical techniques, you slept for a week,” Sakamoto had a smile on his face. He was clearly relieved that Gintoki was alive, but there was something missing. “How are you feeling?”

“After being treated by a demon’s hands? In hell, thanks.” Gintoki said, eyes concerned, and when they met the large bandage on his chest, he looked up again. “What happened?”

“You wanted to make the world a better place, Gintoki,” Takasugi said, turning around. His sword sang with the movement. “But you forgot you aren't invincible. Your soul can’t handle what you wills do.”

“What are you implying?” Gintoki tried to stand, but he felt a straight pain that caused him a breathless second. “Ugh…”

“Don’t move, idiot,” Takasugi scolded. He had something kind in his eyes, for the first time in forever. “What I’m trying to say is you can’t just think you can do everything like you’re unbeatable.”

“You need us, Kintoki. That’s what Takasugi is saying. And, thinking like that, you may end up drawing people away.” Sakamoto sat beside him, inhaling slowly as the sun went down. Gintoki stopped for a moment, before realising what was missing.

“Where’s Zura?”

A silence followed. Takasugi eyes escaped from his, his brows furrowed. Sakamoto shook his head, and, before putting a hand on Gintoki’s shoulder, he said they haven’t seen Katsura since Gintoki was injured.

That night, he couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t anything like having slept for so much time that he didn’t feel tired: he couldn’t _close his eyes_. Gintoki feared doing it and losing someone _again_. The quick motions of not so recent memories hit him, his sword, his master’s long hair and the cries of his friends. He clenched his hands and looked to his left side. Sakamoto slept peacefully, snoring sometimes, and seemed to be having a good night in several days. On his right side, Takasugi was supposed to lay, but he had his eyes open, looking at Gintoki.

“Slept too much?”

“What?”

“Won’t you go?” Takasugi said, walking towards the bright full moon on display.

“Do you want me to?” Asked Gintoki. Takasugi seemed to laugh for a brief while. “I couldn’t understand you before, now I can’t even communicate properly with you.”

“Didn’t you want to _build a paradise_ , Gintoki?” He said.

_“Have you ever thought of building your own paradise?” Katsura swang his body forward, meeting Gintoki and Takasugi’s eyes._

_“Don’t be foolish, Zura.”_

_“It’s not foolish. It’s called recompense. Someday, we’ll do a lot of things that will be remembered.”_

_“Hm…” Gintoki paused. “Why a paradise? Why not just a place to call home?” The tree above them balanced, gently._

_“Because this kind of things tends to disappear someday.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Had a hard time posting this; ao3 messed my draft, but I have survived to ask: A dream? A memory? We're just starting :smirk:


End file.
